


Winter Prompts

by Furimmer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: четыре зарисовки о рождественских каникулах разных пар





	1. Тесто для печенья (NewTina)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951284) by [Fantasticbeastsfanaticlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticbeastsfanaticlove/pseuds/Fantasticbeastsfanaticlove). 



— Ньют, прекрати! Если не можешь себя контролировать, покинь кухню!

Ньют фыркнул утаскивая очередной сахарный кусочек теста. Тина зарычала и отвесила Ньюту подзатыльник.

— Отстань, Тина! Позволь мне съесть кусочек теста!

— Если ты съешь всё тесто, мы останемся без печенья, ты… Ньют!

Пока Тина разглагольствовала, Ньют воспользовался ситуацией, чтобы стащить из чашки ещё один кусочек теста. Он безумно расхохотался, уворачиваясь от очередной оплеухи.

— Ты могла выставить меня из кухни раньше. Ты же знаешь, как я обожаю тесто для печенья. Но ты держишь меня здесь, почему?

Тина попыталась схватить его, но он увернулся и стащил ещё один кусочек теста. Тина отшвырнула фартук и кинулась за ним. Ньют, задыхаясь от смеха, бросился из кухни, Тина рванула за ним. Он выбежал за дверь, встречая снежный вечер. Снежные хлопья всё ещё сыпались с неба. Тина наконец настигла Скамандера и повалила его на землю, засыпая его лицо снегом. Ньют рассмеялся и бросил снежок ей в лицо, от чего Тина завизжала. Они устроили небольшую снежную битву, и Ньют расхохотался, когда девушка засунула снежок под его рубашку.

— Я сражаюсь с Ньютом Скамандером в снежной битве за тесто для печенья!

Тина захохотала от этой мысли, что дало Ньюту шанс спихнуть её с себя и броситься наутёк. Но девушка не последовала за ним, он осознал это через мгновение. Ньют оглянулся и интересом посмотрел на Тину. Она улыбнулась и пожала плечами.

— Я сдаюсь. Ты можешь съесть всё тесто для печенья, если тебе так хочется. Это не так важно.

Ньют нахмурился, подошёл к Тине и подал ей руку. Она приняла её и позволила помочь себе.

Щёки и нос Нюта покрылись румянцем. Снежинки путались в его волосах. Тина смахнула несколько с рукава его рубашки.

— Идиот, ты не носишь зимнюю одежду. Нам нужно вернуться внутрь…

— Почему я здесь? Ради помощи на кухне?

Тина задумалась на мгновение и пожала плечами.

— Мне нравится проводить время с тобой. А не потому что печь печенье одной скучно.

Ньют заморгал, явно удивлённый. Он одёрнул себя, стряхивая снежинки с рукавов.

— До чего холодно. Нам и правда нужно вернуться в дом.

Тина повернулась, чтобы уйти, но Ньют, нервно сглотнув, остановил её.

— Тина, Якоб сказал мне, что я должен быть честен с тобой…

— По поводу?

Ньют замолчал, пытаясь найти слова. Тина нахмурилась, потянувшись к его руке.

— Ньют, всё хорошо?

— Я ужасен, когда следует сказать что-то важное.

— Это нормально. Скажи так, как ты можешь.

Ньют прерывисто вздохнул, отвёл глаза. Он открыл рот и снова закрыл его. Тина взяла его за руку, чтобы поддержать.

И внезапно Ньют освобождает свою руку из её ладоней и нерешительно обхватывает её лицо. И последнее, что Тина видит — ореховые глаза Ньюта, а затем он сминает её губы поцелуем, немного неловко, но пылко.

Его губы тёплые, обветренные. Его веснушчатый нос прижался к её щеке, мозолистые пальцы обхватывали лицо, а чёлка щекотала лоб.

Через пару секунд он отпрянул от неё, пылая румянцем. Ньют пробормотал извинения, повернувшись, чтобы уйти, но Тина остановила его, чтобы вновь поцеловать.

И уже настала её очередь краснеть, когда она смогла оторваться от Ньюта и увидела его широко раскрытые глаза.

— Идём. У нас осталось ещё много теста для печенья.


	2. катание на коньках и горячий шоколад (Jakeweenie)

— Куколка, у тебя получится!

— Якоб, милый, я упала уже третий раз за пять минут!

Якоб не мог ничего с собой поделать, но губы сами собой растягивались в улыбке при виде Куини, заправляющей волнистую прядь за ухо, его взгляд опустился вниз на её коньки. Девушка пыталась двигаться вперёд так, чтобы не упасть. И она споткнулась, Якоб бросился вперёд, чтобы поймать её, прежде чем она снова встретится со льдом.

— Если ты будешь бесконечно рассматривать свои коньки, ты так и будешь падать. Смотри вперёд и скользи, — посоветовал он. Куини улыбнулась ему и попыталась последовать его совету. И ей удалось немного покататься руку об руку с ним. Её колени всё ещё дрожали, и Якобу приходилось постоянно напоминать ей, чтобы она не смотрела себе под ноги. И Куини улыбалась, на щеках алел румянец, и светлые кудри подпрыгивали с каждым шагом.

— Ты такая милая.

Якоб захихикал. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что она постоянно слышит мысли, но со временем он понял, что так порой даже проще, чем выразить всё словами.

Куини рассмеялась своим мыслям и чмокнула его в щёку.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, милый. Ты знаешь, мне становится холодно. Мы можем где-нибудь купить горячее какао?

Якоб усмехнулся и кивнул. Холодный воздух обжигал. Якоб помог Куини покинуть лёд, снять коньки и переобуться. Когда мужчина переобулся сам, он встал и предложил руку Куини. Она захихикала вновь и приняла предложенную руку.

Вместе она направились в уютное маленькое кафе. Они сидели возле камина, ели сэндвичи и пили горячий шоколад, разговаривая ни о чём и просто наслаждаясь обществом друг друга.

— Спасибо за то, что попытался научить меня кататься на коньках, — сказала Куини, положив голову ему на плечо.

Якоб улыбнулся ей.

— Мы продолжим пытаться, если ты не против. У меня ушло достаточное количество времени, чтобы и я научился делать это хорошо.

— Я буду рада стараться. Но мне потребуется некоторое время, чтобы зажили эти синяки. Я упала сегодня так много раз.

Якоб рассмеялся, крепче прижимая её к себе. Она поцеловала его, прежде чем поставить пустую кружку из-под шоколада.

— Ладно, милый. Мне нужно домой, и ты должен меня проводить. Тини будет меня ждать.


	3. заснеженные (Theta)

Снег за порогом уже достиг трёх футов, эффективно задерживая их дома, но снег продолжал падать сплошной стеной, а ветер яростно завывал.

Тесей и Лета были дома уже почти три дня. Но Лета едва ли могла сказать, что ей скучно. Сегодня они выпекали пирог, пытались (безуспешно) украсить его цветами из глазури (без магии, иначе это не было бы так забавно), убрались в гардеробной, и сейчас они сидели на ковре в гостиной, играли в шахматы. Тесей лежал на животе, скрестив руки и положив на них подбородок, Лета сидела по ту сторону доски, скрестив ноги. Никто из них не потрудился, чтобы переодеться и снять пижамы, и так как им не было нужно никуда идти, сейчас они сидели в халатах и тапочках.

Лета снова взглянула в окно и вздохнула.

— Жаль, что всё ещё метель. Мне хотелось бы выйти на улицу и поиграть в снегу.

Тесей сделал ход конём, нахально улыбаясь:

— Шах!

Лета закатила глаза и ласково улыбнулась, делая ход королевой, чтобы нокаутировать его. Тесей зарычал разочарованно, прежде чем взглянуть в окно.

— Понимаю о чём ты, — сказал он мягко.

Вспышка тошноты накрыла Лету, и она прижала руку ко рту, пока тошнота не прошла. Тесей нахмурился, перебрался к ней поближе и обнял её за плечи.

— Ты в порядке, любимая?

Лета улыбнулась, попыталась отодвинуться, но ей не позволили.

— Скорее всего это из-за еды. Наш утренний пирог.

Тесей склонил голову.

— Ты была такой все эти три дня. Если что-то не так, пожалуйста, скажи мне. Мы можем переодеться и отправиться к целителю прямо сейчас, если нужно.

— Я была у целителя пару недель назад.

Тесей обеспокоенно посмотрел на Лету.

— С тобой что-то не так уже две недели, и ты до сих пор ничего мне не сказала?

Лета открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но её накрыла новая волна тошноты и пришлось бежать в ванную.

Когда девушка вышла из ванной, Тесей уже переодевался. Лета схватила его за руку.

— Тесей, я в порядке…

— Если тебя тошнит уже больше двух недель, это может быть что-то серьёзное, моя любовь. Я просто хочу убедиться…

— Тесей, целитель мне всё объяснил!

Тесей замолк, поворачиваясь к ней лицом. Лета нервно вздохнула, теребя рукав халата. Тесей медленно подался вперёд, заправил прядь её волос за ухо, пытаясь успокоить её:

— Ты можешь рассказать мне? — спросил он мягко.

Лета посмотрела вниз на свои ноги, лишь бы не смотреть ему в глаза.

— Тесей, я беременна.

Тишина.

Скажи что-нибудь. Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь. Что угодно. Я была в ужасе две недели от необходимости рассказать это. Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь.

Но внезапно Лета оказалась в руках Тесея, который радостно закружил её по комнате. Она прижалась к нему, потрясённая его внезапным порывом. Тесей крепче прижал её к себе, прежде чем поставить на пол.

— Ты уверена? Это правда? — прошептал Тесей.

Лета кивнула.

— Да. Целитель сказал, что ребёнок появится где-то в августе.

Тесей долго и нежно целовал её прежде чем опуститься на колени и прижаться головой к её животу. Он провёл так некоторое время, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая. Лета провела пальцами по его тёмным волосам, и когда Тесей посмотрел на неё, его глаза были красными от слёз.

— Я стану отцом.

Лета улыбнулась ему.

Он счастлив.

— Да, — всё что она смогла сказать ему в ответ.

Тесей, дрожа, снова прижался лицом к её животу.

— Лета, я люблю тебя.

Девушка улыбнулась сквозь слёзы.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

И хоть эти двое этого не заметили, но вьюга за окном начала стихать, превращаясь в тёплый ветер, кружащий белоснежные хлопья снега.


	4. подарок (Grindelore)

Альбус ухитряется улизнуть довольно поздно, чтобы увидеться с Геллертом. Подарок для Геллерта у него в руках, в животе — куча бабочек, а сердце бешено колотится груди.

Он приходит на кладбище, где они договорились встретиться и ищет Геллерта. Но его нет в поле зрения, и сердце Альбуса замерло. Он провёл множество бессонных ночей, пытаясь выбрать сделать выбор и не зная на чём остановиться. Он сомневался нужно ли завернуть его во что-то, а если нужно, то во что, а затем считал дни до этой ночи.

Неужели всё было напрасно?

— Долго ждёшь, Альбус? Тебе нужно быть внимательнее.

Альбус обернулся и увидел Геллерта, сидящего на дереве спиной к стволу, скрестив ноги. Он ухмыляется, светлые волосы стянуты на затылке, а серебряные глаза почти светятся в лунном свете.

— Давай, поднимайся. Или ты так и собираешься стоять там и пялиться на меня?

Альбус тряхнул головой, подошёл к дереву и попытался забраться наверх, но Геллерту в конце концов пришлось схватить его за руку и потянуть наверх.

— Счастливого рождества, Геллерт.

— Счастливого рождества, Альбус.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя.

Геллерт приподнял бровь, наблюдая за тем, как Альбус извлекает спрятанный подарок. Он взял подарок, рассматривая коричневую бумагу, в которую тот был завёрнут. И усмехнулся.

— Это книга, не так ли?

Альбус пожал плечами.

— - Открой и узнаешь.

Геллерт снова посмотрел на свёрток. И начал аккуратно и медленно распаковывать его, обрывая каждый кусочек ленты, чтобы извлечь подарок.

Но на самом деле, это была не книга, а фото в рамке. На фото были они, стоящие плечом к плечу. Геллерт усмехался как и всегда, Альбус нервно улыбался, глядя то в камеру, то на Геллерта.

Геллерт молчал, поглаживая кончиками пальцев рамку, вероятно погружённый в свои мысли. Альбус задержал дыхание.

— Это прекрасно, Альбус. Спасибо.

Альбус улыбнулся.

— Это мелочи, правда.

Они помолчали несколько мгновений, прежде чем Геллерт посмотрел на него.

— У меня тоже есть подарок для тебя, — медленно произнёс он. Альбус выпрямился, Геллерт усмехнулся.

— Закрой глаза.

Альбус сделал как ему велели и закрыл глаза.

Сначала он не чувствовал ничего. Затем он почувствовал дыхание Геллерта на своей щеке, а в следующий момент губы Геллерта на его собственных.

Поцелуй получился мягкий и нежный, и Альбус перестал дышать, когда Геллерт отстранился.

— Мой подарок тебе, — спокойно сказал Геллерт, — моё слово. Однажды я спасу тебя от этой жалкой семьи. Я заберу тебя с собой, и вместе мы передадим наше сообщение миру. Мы будем великолепны, Альбус.

Альбус медленно открыл глаза, сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Геллерт улыбнулся напоследок ему, прежде чем спуститься вниз по дереву с фотографией в руках.

— Счастливого рождества, Альбус.


End file.
